isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Mizushima Eita
"So what? I make jewelry for a living. It's not like it's hard and I get to do whatever the hell I want after hours. Usually." Appearance Eita's a bit on the short side at five feet and ten inches but that's relatively normal for men in his family. He has short, black hair and brown eyes that border on being red in certain lights. His skin's tanned and he has freckles along his shoulders and tapering down his back. On his lower back, Eita has a small patch of scars from one side to the other. He can usually be seen wearing his work uniform of a white button down shirt with a pair of black slacks. Eita keeps himself looking professional for any day on the job and rarely breaks this habit. Retaining his image while working helps to keep business so casual clothing only comes out after hours. When it does, Eita can be seen in a regular dark t-shirt, a fur lined hooded jacket, and dark pants. He doesn't often wear jewelry himself but when he does, it's usually a ring or a necklace, rarely ever both of them at the same time since he makes them himself. Personality Being on the more relaxed side, Eita tends to run the jewelry store in the same way. He doesn't tell employees where he gets the materials for the jewelry because he runs the finances and any of the books, he rarely gives that right to anyone that he doesn't know. Those that he does know, Eita is cautious when talking to them about his abilities. He knows that it would terrify anyone who doesn't know him well enough and Eita doesn't want to risk that, so he keeps it as much of a secret as he can. The subject of his abilities and power is taboo for him. He's murdered with it and Eita knows that, if anyone found out, he would be ruined but he's done that to himself to begin with. The fact that his parents are dead proves to be a testament to how much strength he has with his abilities and that terrifies him. Instead, he makes beautiful trinkets so that he may give something back to the world, even if it's something as simple as giving a bride her smile on her special day. As long as he can do that, Eita doesn't mind that he's a monster. Any day celebrating a parent is one that Eita has trouble handling but he pulls himself together and deals with it. Eita doesn't enjoy being seen as weak even though thats' the one thing that he truly wants but cannot stand at the same time. He feels that if he can have his abilities to a smaller extent, he'd be just fine but that won't happen. Instead, Eita has to deal with what he's done and what there is that he can prevent in the future, namely his temper. Abilities CRYSTALLOKINESIS : also referred to as ’ crystal bending ’; crystal control ’ & OR also ’ crystal manipulation ’. Eita's skin is as brilliant and dazzling as a shower of diamonds; resilient & invaluable – many claim his eyes are reminiscent of gemstones and perhaps they are right. He's been forming crystals at his fingertips since he could walk. Gem clusters; quartz and fine cuts. These precious pieces of extraordinary beauty bend to Eita's will – they form, shatter, and even enhance into stronger, more durable weapons and constructs. To be a living crystal is his talent and he whisper tiny morsels of the future into the ears of those deserving with his knack for divining crystallomancy. History "In a crystal, we have clear evidence of the existence of a formative life principle, and though we cannot understand the life of a crystal, it is nonetheless a living being." -Nikola Tesla Infancy d Childhood d Teenaged Years d Post High School d Trivia Faceclaim is Izaya Orihara.